


to form a (yellow) heart

by gomushroom



Series: of light verses [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Four timestamps of four different Nino pairs from my old Nino-centric fics and drafts.① a morning with 💚 | ② a destined meeting with ❤️ | ③ a late night with 💜 | ④ a day end with 💙
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: of light verses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. with 💚

**Author's Note:**

> It'd been immense fun celebrating your birthdays writing your stories all these years, Ninomi. Happy bisday! 💛
> 
> .
> 
> First one is a timestamp from [ seasons change but your wreathing love never does~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881121). Just some Aimiya friends-since-childhood-aibacchi-you’ve-always-been-annoying-yeah-i-know-and i-love-you-too-nino-chan. Italics are from a [haiku](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1255400465241640961) I wrote few months ago  
> .

“Hold this for a sec.”

Nino groans in exasperation but accepts the bicycle handles from Aiba anyway.

Aiba tries to take Nino’s backpack after that and Natsu’s leash gets tangled with his hand that’s holding his phone. They both stumble a bit, Aiba yelping as his phone almost dangerously falls down to the ground, Nino tsking but carefully making sure they don’t toppled together like a silly heap. Natsu barks at them good-naturedly; she most probably is just laughing at their antics and patiently waiting for them to get done with it.

“Don’t do that— Here, let me just take that. Aiba-chan, you’re going to pull her further,” Nino says with an eye roll, trying to free himself from the tangled straps.

“There,” Aiba finally announces with a bright smile.

That smile is definitely too bright for a morning like this. Nino has agreed to meet up Aiba here by the riverbank because it will save time; he can take a few hours off work before his afternoon meeting and Aiba can later take Natsu to his clinic for her monthly checkup.

He totally doesn’t expect Aiba coming in full workout gear riding his bicycle.

Natsu is ecstatic, though. For meeting Aiba after a while or for the bicycle and the fresh morning air, Nino doesn’t want to know.

.

_bumped shoulders failed wink  
race you to the other side  
he dashed down the road_

.

They make an odd trio.

Natsu breaks into a jog, and Nino cycles slowly next to her. Aiba has left them a minute ago, calling them both slow, in a mad dash toward the end of the road.

“You know what, Natsu,” Nino says. He pulls over and stops. Natsu does the same. “Let’s not lose him. Better yet, let’s teach him a lesson. It’s just too early in the morning to get rope into this madness.”

Natsu only tilts her head and waits.

“I know what we should do. Come here.” Nino bends to pick her up. Since Aiba has taken his backpack—I’m holding onto this so you won’t cycle away somewhere and steal my bike; huh, like Nino needs a bike, seriously.

Natsu hops into Nino’s hold, and with a little adjustment Nino set Natsu in the bike basket. “Are you comfortable?”

Natsu leans into Nino’s hand and lets out a small woof.

“Okay. Now, hold on tight. Let’s show him what we’re made of,” Nino says with a wide grin. He pedals the bike hard along the road, trying to make as little as noise as possible to surprise Aiba.

.

_I’d win you’d lose silly  
breath of wind against his face  
cycling leisurely_

.

“What? That’s cheating! Natsu-chan, I can’t believe you let him talk you into this!”

Natsu lets out a happy bark, and Nino can’t hold back his laughter as he keeps pedaling, now that he’s ahead of Aiba. “Last one on the end of the road is a loser!”

Aiba only laughs, but he quickens his pace to catch up with Nino and Natsu.

.

_already breathless_  
_yeah but that’d make you laugh and_  
_it’s fun Nino-chan_

.

They end up sitting under a tree at the end of the riverbank road. Aiba’s bicycle is parked just by the road. Nino is probably going to have grass stains on his trousers, but he will need to change into a suit anyway for his meeting so it shouldn't matter much. Aiba is a completely lost cause; with his sweat T-shirt, he almost practically rolls around on the ground with Natsu on his lap.

“Say, do you bring something nice for me today?”

“What do you mean something nice? I brought Natsu. She’s the nicest.”

Natsu wiggles on Aiba’s lap, which prompts Aiba to sit up just to bop his nose with hers. “Natsu-chan doesn’t count. In a way, Natsu-chan is always nice, unlike some people.”

Nino sighs and rolls his eyes again; he has lost count how many of them he did this morning because of Aiba. But he did bring something nice.

“You did bring something nice!”

“This is not something nice. It’s just food.”

“You even brought me the cute chopsticks.” Aiba only brightens, before he frowns. “Wait. I’m not stealing your lunch, right? Nino, you don’t have to—”

“You’ve been stealing my lunch since highschool and now you’re concerned? I’ll be having company lunch. You can have my leftover bento,” Nino says with a shrug. “On one condition. Natsu will need a bath. This morning run was your idea after all.”

“I will happily bathe Natsu,” Aiba says with a smile as he nods to Natsu. “And to give her some delicious snacks.”

Natsu only snuggles closer to Aiba, and silence falls around them. Morning is almost over and Nino needs to go to work soon.

Nino then asks. “By the way, will it be okay for me to come after hours to pick her? I don’t know how long my afternoon meeting would be.”

“Or better yet, just let me know if you finished. I can pick you up. We’ll get dinner together.”

That sounds suspicious. Aiba’s recommendation usually falls into the category from the best food ever or Nino’s worst nightmare. “Why would I?”

“Come on. It’d be nice. There’s a nice new ramen shop near your place. It’s been a while since we did.”

And you’ll be less lonely, Nino knows Aiba wanted to say that but he doesn’t comment, because he _is_ missing Ohno terribly. Dinner with Aiba will be a nice distraction. Plus, it’s ramen, so it should be relatively safe. Still, he tries his best to sound not interested. “Fine.”

“We’re going to have fun, right, Natsu-chan?”

She barks happily and Aiba is smiling down on her.

That’s enough sappy for one morning, Nino decides. He grabs his backpack from Aiba’s side, giving one last pat on Natsu’s head, and gets up to leave. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Have a good day, Nino-chan!”

He only grunts his response and walks away, trusting his precious Natsu to his best friend, and goes to work with a lighter heart. He can’t wait for tonight.

.


	2. with ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one is not a timestamp. This comes from an old draft, and to be honest I don’t even remember what the original idea was (whether I had taken this idea and turned it into something else—quite likely—or that someone else had written a similar idea—more likely). Either way, it comes down to this.
> 
> Anyway, here’s a scene of Nino’s in a monochrome world meeting Sho with his red rose in a florist shop from a soulmate AU I tried long ago. Italics are from [haiku](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1255472910757740544) I wrote a few months ago.
> 
> .

The world, for Nino, has always been black and white. He passed throngs of people in his busy station without noticing them, apologizing to the people who bumped into him. He often waits for people to go about, preferring to keep his distance and not causing unnecessary ripples.

Until that night.

Until that night when he’s making his way home and a hue of light coming from a new shop around his station catches his attention. He’d doesn’t exactly remember it being replaced around his station, he’d only noticed because there were also some moving trucks a few mornings ago.

Until that night when the blinking lights, fading grey in his range of vision yet strangely appealing in some way.

It’s a flower shop, Nino recognizes immediately from the simple neon sign; a different kind of sakura kanji—or was it another kanji in the bottom, forming a new word, a name, _Sakurai_. He blinks several times before he breaks into an amused smile at the simple but neat calligraphy work. He doesn’t remember when the last time he went to one; he always purchases his mother day bouquet online. There was simply never any occasion to go to one.

Yet, he takes a step in, finding himself standing still in the middle of the shop at the next moment. He feels flutters of nervousness down his stomach as he breathes the sweet fragrance of the shop even when everything is just a gradation of grey.

He was about to tell himself to get himself together and just go home when he catches a movement from behind the counter.

“Oh, hello. I’m sorry, but we’re not actually open. We’re just—”

. 

_after the refrain  
two beats off one note higher  
just because he can_

.

He finds that the voice comes from a man. Not exactly in a shop attendance, judging by how nicely the man was dressed; a well-fitted dress shirt with his tie a little loose and rolled up sleeves.

The next moment, his eyes go wide, his mind blank, when he finally sees what the man is holding.

A bucket of roses.

A bucket full of red roses.

Red roses.

Red.

Is this what red is?

Roses are supposed to be red, they say.

Nino finds it hard to swallow. He gets a little dizzy, from amazement or from shock, he couldn’t tell.

But when he finally shakes himself out of it, the man meets his gaze with a smile. His voice was kind and warm, now Nino realizes, when he repeats what he’s said. “Again, I’m sorry for the inconvenience. If you could come back tomorrow morning I can assure you that someone who knows flower better than me could fully help you with your order. Unfortunately, tonight is—“

The man continues talking, a smile still in place, but his voice fades in Nino’s head.

Everything around him is still grey, except for the roses the man had in the bucket. Everything is still the same. Isn’t it supposed to be something meaningful? Is it even the color of red with the roses? Just because he learns that roses are red, doesn’t mean the roses the man has with him now are red.

Half of his mind is telling him to just turn around and go home. The other half is urging him to step forward and listen to the kind voice man. He settles for trying. “I was just— I need—”

“Yes?”

Nino needs to phrase his thoughts better, but he’s beyond caring. He’s making an effort here. He points to the bucket. “I need that.

The man blinks at him, looking down where Nino’s pointing. “You need a bucket of roses?

“No. Not all of them. I think— I think I need one of them.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m buying one? May I have one?”

“One rose?

“Yes,” Nino says. At least the man is equally confused, and somehow that makes him feel a bit better. Now he’s more determined to follow is instinct and at least get that one rose. “You are selling them, right?

“Well, yes we do,” the man says with a nod.

Streaks of faint red, Nino now notices, appear on his cute cheek. That must be a hint of blush, he realizes. Oh.

“Technically, we’re not actually selling them yet,” the man continues, head turning to the back of the shop before meeting Nino’s eyes again with a softer smile. “These are actually tomorrow morning’s stock. I was told to put them in the fridge. But, since you’re here already, maybe they don’t mind. I can give you one right now.”

Nino frowns. “They?”

“The shop people. I’m just the owner who knows nothing about flowers, or so they say,” the man says with a chuckle. “That’s right, I can definitely give you one. I’m the owner after all.”

“I didn’t mean that. I don’t mind buying one,” Nino said, a bit surprised himself by how true that was.

“No, no. That won’t be right. You’ve been kindly here and we’re not even in business,” the man says, dismissing Nino’s concern easily. He sets the bucket on top of the counter, before carefully pulling a rose out of the bucket. His smile has turned into a full grin now. “I am afraid I cannot wrap it nicely for you. I also know nothing about wrapping flowers.”

Nino is completely charmed now. So what if everything is still grey? So what if it feels like everything is still the same? This man in front of him is what makes it different.

Nino takes a few steps closer to where the man is standing, in sync with the man holding out the rose to him. His hand reaches out to take the rose, his fingers brushing the man’s finger, and the world spins.

.

_seamless transition  
reverence for raw talents  
just because they can_

.

The man only stands still, his eyes wide—so maybe that’s what Nino looks like a few moments ago. Nino takes another step forward. And another. The man’s hand is trembling now, gripping the rose, with Nino’s hand around it.

“Your— Your backpack is— Yellow?”

A cheerful song playing in the distance. The spinning world seems to slow for a clear minute when an idea springs in mind. Why not, Nino’s brain tells him. Why not, his heart nudges him. Why not, his muscle guides him. Why the hell not? And Nino takes his chance.

They’re standing close enough, with their hands and rose between them. And Nino may need to stand on tiptoes but he closes his eyes and leans forward to softly kiss that faint streak of blush on the man’s cheek.

He hears the surprise gasp but the world starts to spin again. This time, though, Nino doesn’t feel alone. He has the man, and the rose, with him, for better or for worse in near future and the next life. The sweet fragrance of the shop enclosing them both.

.

_thumbs up and smug smirks_  
_kissy faces hearty laugh_  
_just because they are_

.

Nino keeps his gaze low, not wanting to embarrass himself further, as he tries to take a step back—what has he done, what was he thinking—when he realizes that the man is now holding his hand.

“Your backpack is yellow,” the man says again, still with disbelief in his voice. “Is that what yellow really is?”

Nino looks up and finds the man staring at him in wonderment. His backpack is supposed to be yellow, his office mates say when they gifted it to him for his birthday. Maybe everything is still grey, maybe everything is going to be the same, but it feels like they will have their chance. He can try to make it different, too. Heart lighter, hope blooming inside his chest, Nino nods. “Yes.”

.


	3. with 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third, a timestamp from [Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460801). Just a small scene of Matsumiya fresh relationship; Nino is half asleep throughout this fic though. Not exactly a new scene because I used this setup already for another fic (that’s why I axed this from the actual fic) but since it's timestamp I'll say why not have another couch cuddling scene. :)
> 
> Italics are from a [haiku](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1255481665016811522) I wrote few months ago
> 
> .

“Why are you sleeping here?”

Nino shifts when he feels fingers carding through his hair, Jun whispering above him. He braces himself to open his eyes—he just hopes that Jun hasn’t turn the lights on, blinking at the dim lighting of Jun’s living room.

“You smell like a rowdy bar,” Jun says as he sits by the floor, staring at Nino with an amused smile.

“It’s their fault,” Nino says with a chuckle. “It’s all their fault.”

Nino tries to clear his sleep muddled brain. Aiba was throwing a party to celebrate Kanjiya’s promotion tonigh and somehow he got dragged into the festivities. Two hours later, he was exhausted, and a bit disappointed to read Jun’s reply that he was not able to join them tonight.

When he felt that dragging himself upstairs to his room didn’t seem like the best option, so Nino decided to take the second best. He took a taxi and went to Jun’s apartment.

It’s still new, the feeling of having a key to Jun’s apartment, but it wasn’t the first time Nino came over unannounced. He did text Jun to tell him that he arrived safely at Jun’s apartment a few hours ago, and was trying to catch the evening news—it seemed he had fallen asleep. He asks, “What time is it?”

“A bit after midnight.” Jun’s hand moves to his neck, giving a light massage over Nino’s stiff shoulder that feels amazing. “Should we move to bed?”

“Are you drunk too?”

“No, I’m probably a little buzzed, but definitely not drunk.”

Nino hums. “You have the best couch, I just want you to know that.”

“Why, thank you.”

They stay silent for a while; Jun’s hand is warm, everything around him is quiet, and Nino burrows deeper into his cushion. “I’m not moving,” he mutters into the pillow, because Jun can say anything and he still won’t move an inch from this couch.

“Okay.”

Nino hears Jun’s soft chuckles, feels a flutter of kiss on the corner of his lips, and sleep takes him once again.

.

_here you are sure hand  
carding through violet streaked hair  
with much affection_

.

Nino feels Jun tugging his jeans off before pulling off his jacket. Now more comfortable, Nino shifts to the end of the couch and sighs when he feels a soft blanket draped over him. He reaches out his hand to find Jun’s—eyes still closed—and hums happily when Jun joins him under the blanket on the couch. And a few moments later, he realizes that Jun has taken a quick shower, smelling so good and fresh now. Jun also has changed into his night shirts, more softness against Nino’s hand. He probably needs to take that shower too, but if his motivation to move from the couch was already low before, now it’s simply nonexistent.

He lets Jun shift and moves under the blanket. His hand goes to Nino’s waist, Nino’s slides up against Jun’s chest, and their legs tangle.

They are pressed close, comfortable and sleepy. Nino hears Jun’s satisfied sigh now that they both are settled now when he remembers one thing.

“Jun-kun?”

“Mhmm?”

“I have a secret to tell you.”

“Mhmm.”

“I can show you in the morning. They’re in my bag pack,” Nino mumbles, a small smile on his face as he remembers what he did back at Aiba’s party. “I stole their maracas again.”

For a moment there is nothing, before Nino feels the shake of Jun’s body as he tries to not laugh. “So you did.”

If his eyes were open, Nino would have rolled his eyes; he just doesn’t deem it important enough—he’s already so comfortable like this. And Jun apparently doesn’t know the importance of maracas in Aiba’s party, so Nino needs to inform him. “I hate them, especially the new pairs. There are too many colors. Aiba-chan always picked the most flashy and the ones with the most annoying noise. And Sho-chan, that traitor, one time brought a pair back as a souvenir from Okinawa; that was the last straw. They need to be banished.”

A chuckle escapes Jun’s lips, but Nino is not done with his confession.

“So I’ve been stealing them every time Aiba-chan got a new pair.”

“You are so weird,” Jun lets out a laugh at that. “I like it that you are so weird.”

Nino cuddles closer to Jun’s chest. It might be silly but somehow he doesn’t have to keep the mischievous secret alone anymore and it brings him a sense of happiness and peace. “I like you too, Jun-kun.”

Jun is smiling; Nino can feel it. “Cross my heart,” he says, taking Nino’s hand and placing it over his heart. “Your weird secret is safe with me.”

Nino grins, aiming blindly and satisfied when he can land a sloppy kiss over Jun’s jaw. “I promise I’ll show my full appreciation in the morning.”

One of Jun’s hands frames his face and Nino gets a full kiss on the lips, before Jun says, “Would it be out of guilty for stealing the maracas or that you just want to secure my promise?”

“Maybe a bit of both.”

“You are so weird,” Jun says again.

And since Jun’s lips are still close, Nino shifts and kisses him again. He hums happily when Jun holds him tighter and kisses him back with more passion.

“Thank you,” Nino says against Jun’s wet lips when he leans away. Thank you for having him over on such a short notice. Thank you for keeping his weird secret. Thank you for tonight.

Jun kisses him once again, before settling in. Nino can almost feel Jun’s eyes fluttered close, his breath evening out, a smile on his face. “Anytime, Kazu.”

.

_here we are quiet_  
_sighs tracing familiar_  
_settled in g’night_

.


	4. with 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a bit out of hand with timestamp-ing so this comes a bit later than I thought. Last one, a timestamp from [seasons change but your wreathing love never does~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881121/chapters/47086900), a glimpse of what happened on the rest of their marriage registration day.
> 
> Italics are from a [haiku](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1255370588564131844) I wrote a few months ago.

_will you hereafter  
stay as darkness lifts and the  
star goes blinding blue_

.

Nino makes it back to the office with less than 20 minutes to spare, and just as he predicted Sho is already waiting for him in his workstation.

“Someone just got hitched,” Sho singsongs in greeting, stepping away out of Nino’s way and helpfully taking Natsu’s leash. He was beaming at the both of them. “I’ll get Natsu settled in my office now. You can tell me all about it on our way to upstairs.”

“Shut up, Sho-chan.” Nino lets out a soft laugh. He remembers Sho has been suggesting him taking the day off but this important meeting has been scheduled months ago; they just need to get through this. He quickly gathers his tablets and the documents they need for the meeting, and after a final double check heads to Sho’s office.

He sees that Natsu is already nibbling her favorite treats on the corner of Sho’s office and Sho is by the door with his large bag, still with a wide smile on his face. It’s hard to not smile back at Sho, but Nino manages to just say: “Let’s go.”

The meeting comes almost automatic; his department receives considerable feedback after his presentation, the higher ups request Sho to walk through some of the upcoming accounts, and Nino finds himself staring at the vines on his wrist. 

The blue wedding bell has considerably faded. Nothing particularly different with the day before—the leaves tangled, the tendril of celebration remained—besides the soothing and steady blooming buds.

For the first time in a long time, Nino cannot wait to go home. 

Back at his work station, Sho tries to congratulate him once more and Nino just throws a paper airplane at him and tells him off to go finish his work.

The rest of the day trickles but at the end of it, Nino finds himself smiling as Natsu accompanies him home. 

He makes a short detour to pick up groceries—Ohno’s will consist of too many vegetables for his liking, and since he knows Ohno will already find his new instant ramen stash, Nino makes a point of buying some to be hidden somewhere else. 

At the post box, he finds a large delivery box from Matsumoto. It is only coffee, Nino knows, but this time Matsumoto includes a fancy magic card that animates congratulations and blessed be message. 

.

_will I hereafter_  
_bide as amber delight bursts_  
_in the morning light_

.

He’s expected to find Ohno either dozing off on the sofa along in their messy living room or frowning in the kitchen as he tries to prepare something special for dinner. But Nino steps into home only to find new tall shelves on one corner of the living room filled with old books and some weird magic relics—he knows Ohno keeps his magic things at his office but he doesn’t know that he has so much of it that now it’s occupying almost half of their home. 

Natsu nudges him and reminds Nino that he needs to get her settled for the night. 

And Nino finally finds Ohno in their balcony. 

It seems like Ohno has fixed the sliding doors—Nino was too lazy to do so all this time, it’s just too much work for a spot that he almost never use, he prefers staying indoor after all—and cleaned up the space considerably. Now there are a small table and two lounge chairs, the floor swept clean, and a weird looking tall tropical plant in a large pot is placed at the corner.

Ohno lights up as he turns. _Ah, you’re home._

“What happened here?” Nino steps out, shivering lightly in the cool night. 

Ohno holds out his hand, leaning back against the back of his chair. _Come sit here with me for a while._

Ohno has a soft blanket on his lap so Nino forgoes the other chair, takes Ohno’s hand and swiftly folded himself on Ohno’s lap. He chuckles at Ohno’s soft grunts as he tries to settle in his seat now with Nino on him. “Well, you did say come sit here with you. Any particular reason why we’re sitting here out in the cold?”

Ohno finally settles, humming as his hands fussing with the blanket before ending up around Nino’s waist. _I cleaned up._

“I can see that,” Nino says. However: “I’m starving.” 

Nino can feel Ohno nodding before a kiss on his hair and a soft voice: “Aiba-chan brought special bento box for you. I was under order to not even touch it.”

“Okay.” Sighing contently, Nino sags further into Ohno’s hold, feeling their vines tugging each other, soothingly pleasant, and he’s done thinking for the day—if Ohno wants them to sit there for a while so be it; the rhythm of Ohno’s soft breathing grounds him, the absent rub on his back calms him, the soothing touch he’s been craving all day is close; here they are with everything they’ve got, at home after a long important day.

.

_will we hereafter ___  
_continue to have our vine_  
_twine silly of course_

__

__

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson learned: 1) timestamp-ing is madness; 2) I have attachment issue with my universes lol; 3) it _was_ fun but it's not something I look forward to repeat in the near future. :D
> 
> .
> 
> Also, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) if you're up for fic talk <3


End file.
